


The Legacy of the First Order

by friendlymonstergirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drinking, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Kissing, Light Choking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, light praise kink i suppose, occasional and eventual fluff, smoking i guess?, this was originally a one shot that has become a series, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlymonstergirl/pseuds/friendlymonstergirl
Summary: General Hux has an unusual proposition for his loyal and dedicated personal assistant.(This was a one shot that has slowly become a series that gets fluffier than I ever expected!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos and I hope someone enjoys this!

It was unusually late - well, unusual for you, but not for General Hux. You had returned to your quarters for the evening and settled in for the night when you were called to his office - it was fairly unusual for him to request your assistance at this time, but he had done it once or twice before. Nothing too alarming, for sure. He most likely had a project that needed your input or data that needed to be retrieved. You had quickly moved into the role as sort of his personal assistant after your assignment on the Finalizer, and the only condition of this role would be occasionally working around his unusual hours. 

"You requested me, sir?" You entered his office, approaching his desk.

You always wondered how much he actually slept - he was always working. His appearance tonight was proof. The dark circles under his eyes were intense - his pallid complexion emphasizing them even more. The only thing that caught you off were his eyes. They were bright and far livelier than usual.

"Officer," he motions to a seat in front of his desk, "punctual as always."

You nervously smile as you sit down. You couldn't help but notice the aroma of some kind of alcohol. Had he been drinking?

"Do you have an assignment for me, sir?"

"I do not. However, I did want to speak with you." He reaches under his desk and retrieves a bottle of liquor and two glasses. He stands up and pours them, walking over to you and offering you a glass. 

"Is this a test?" You cringe at how meek you sound. Hux can't help but chuckle.

"No, you've proven yourself tenfold, my dear."

You feel a jolt through your body as those final words come out of his mouth. He offers you the glass again, and you nervously accept. It was pleasant to hear him say it, but you couldn't help but be cautious.

"The reason I've summoned you here is quite odd, I must admit." He swirls his glass around idly, taking a seat against his desk in front of you.

"Anything for the First Order, sir. For my General." You take a drink - it's some kind of whiskey. Definitely not a cheap kind, either. It burns on the way down. 

"That's why I want you. So loyal, so willing to do what is needed." He reaches a gloved hand out, moving a strand of hair out of your face. You can't help but flinch initially, but you soon calm down. He had never been like this around you before - he was always so cold and disconnected. He was always professional. Did he always feel this way about you?

"The First Order is following in the footsteps of the Empire. The main difference is that we shall succeed in our quest to bring order to this horrible, chaotic galaxy. There is always talk of a legacy - the legacy of the Empire, and the legacy that the First Order shall create. Throwing around that word made me think, "What would my legacy be?" I realize my rank itself is part of it, but what will I bring to the future beyond a title and a list of accomplishments if I don't have a line of descendants to carry that work?"

You gulp and hope he doesn't notice. Is he really...?

"Then you appear. Your willingness to serve, your loyalty to the First Order... and to your General. It caught my attention. In more ways than one." He's leaning in over your shoulder, his hot breath on your neck now. You shudder as you feel the goosebumps popping up on your skin.

"Sir, are you asking me-" Your face is red hot.

"You know what I'm asking of you. You're not a fool, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

You pause.

“Do I have time to think about this, sir?” You stammer as he makes his way back to face you.

“I wasn’t putting this forth as a request. It’s an order.” His gaze is intense, almost threatening. You fall into line quickly.

“What will everyone think, sir? I don’t want to harm your reputation or my own-”

“You haven’t heard? Everyone already talks like you’re my little concubine.” Your face grows even hotter. You had heard whispers and idle gossip when you had received your promotion to his assistant, but you didn’t know that Hux had heard them as well. You would’ve thought he would’ve been offended by such an accusation, but being a man who enjoys power the idea of having women so willing to please him most likely stroked his ego.

“When you heard those rumors,” he leers, “did you want them to be true?”

“Yes, sir. I-I liked hearing them.” You sputter, your humiliation growing.

“Did you get off on them?” You can’t help but hear his breathing growing more shallow, the arousal oozing in his voice.

“Sir,” you are absolutely mortified, “this is embarrassing.”

You didn’t want to admit to him the horrible thoughts you had had while in his service. Seeing him frustrated and angry with First Order business, you would daydream of offering yourself to him to vent his irritation. You spent many evenings in your quarters, thoughts of him having you in any way he desired consuming your evenings.

But his persistence is moving you to the brink of admitting it all. You feel the wetness between your legs growing as he continues to push the question.

“Answer me!”

You gasp and he advances at you, pulling you up from your seat and pushing you against his desk. His stony green eyes take you in for a moment before forcing you into a kiss. He’s vicious, his mouth pressing against yours with such severe longing and desperation. He forces his tongue into your mouth, his hands running over your body and pressing you harder against his desk. He pushes his body in between your legs, and you can’t help but gulp when you feel his hardness pressing against the crotch of your pants. He pulls away from the kiss, sneering.

“That answers my question,” he growls, pushing you against the desk and he starts to undo your pants. 

“Sir! Are we just going to do this in your off-”

“I can have you whenever and wherever I like, whore.” He hisses, tossing your pants aside and yanking your panties down until they hang off one of your ankles. You try to close your legs, flustered, but he overpowers you and spreads them again, observing your swollen cunt.

“So, so wet.” He purrs, running a gloved finger across your slit. You shudder.

“Take your top off. Now!” He barks. You hurriedly comply, dropping your shirt and bra off on the ground next to you. You feel so vulnerable - completely nude in General Hux’s office, at his mercy. You were terrified, but thanks to the adrenaline in your system you were also wildly excited. Anyone could walk in at any moment - and while that thought was alarming, you couldn’t help but feel more turned on having someone witnessing Hux having his way with you. 

He jolts you back to reality by pushing a finger inside of you and pumping it a couple times. You’re so aroused it’s effortless for him, and soon enough he’s fucking you with two fingers. His pace grows quickly, and each push feels harder and harder. His knuckles press against your clit with each forceful thrust, his aggressive want driving you wild. You could tell he was going to be into it rough, and you couldn’t be more happy about it. You had spent many nights enjoying the masochistic fantasy of being his toy. Your cries of delight egg him on, and soon he’s at a rapid pace, sending you over the edge. He slides his fingers out of you, your slick juices shiny on the material of his glove. He forces his wet fingers into your mouth, wildly watching you obediently cleaning your taste off of them. His free hand moves to your breasts, forcefully grabbing them and causing you to whimper. He flicks your nipples, hard from arousal and the cold of his office. He removes his digits from your mouth, moving down to his belt. He finishes groping you with his other hand and gets to work undoing his trousers. He pulls his cock of his pants, its throbbing hardness pushing through his boxers. It’s a wonderfully thick organ, its shiny pink head protruding from his foreskin. You couldn’t help but notice an impressive drop of precum dripping from the tip, the realization of his intense want for you causing you to feel hazy with lust yourself.

He presses the head of his cock against your slit, groaning. Taking his time, he teases you with it, rubbing it against your entrance. You whimper, completely at his mercy.

“Please,” you moan through his torture, “fuck me, sir!” He gives you a devilish grin, enjoying your wanton behavior.

“So willing to take her superior’s cock,” his tone is fiery and breathless, “such a good girl.”

You feel light-headed from his praise, the world swirling around you as your hormones take over your thinking. He thrusts his thick cock deep inside of you with an animalistic need, biting his lip as the sensations seemingly overwhelm him. You groan, adjusting your position to lean back a bit more on his desk. He begins to fuck you at a steady pace, his gaze travelling from your pussy slowly up your body until he meets your eyes. The heat between the two of you increases, and while you were once chilly in his office you now feel sticky with sweat. You begin to meet his thrusts with your hips, matching his rhythm. The slick in between your legs makes each thrust loud and wet. The sound of skin hitting skin and your moans could certainly be heard from outside of General Hux’s office - your face burns at the thought of someone barging in.

Hux’s intensity increases, and before you know it you’re almost screaming in pleasure. He gives you a look of disdain before using a free hand to grab your throat. He applies a modest amount of pressure, but enough to get your attention.

“Control yourself.” He pants, his other hand gripping at your hip.

“Yes, s-sir!” You groan, his squeezing of your neck causing you to buck your hips harder.

“Dirty little thing. You like being choked too, then?” His pace is frenetic now, the two of you completely giving in to your desire. All you can do is squeak and affirmative in response to him, concentrating on having his cock pump you harder. He releases his grip, both of his hands now focusing on clutching onto your hips. You begin to remember the beginning of your encounter with General Hux tonight - what his end goal was. Feeling his grip on your hips, your head swirls with need as you begin to enjoy the carnal idea he proposed earlier on. The concept of him using you in such a way soon throws you over the edge again. You cry out, Hux apparently not concerned with your volume anymore as his pace quickens even more.

“Look at you, so pathetic once you have my cock inside of you.” You can feel him pulsing inside of your pussy. Your center aches with longing, the rush of your orgasms making you feel like a drunken fool.

“Please,” you gasp, “please fill me with your cum, sir!”

“Oh, I love seeing you so weak to me. Why should I? I can just cum on that pretty face of yours.” He’s toying with you now, enjoying his little game. It’s amazing he can still keep his composure while he’s having his way with you.

“I want you to fill me with your seed - I want you to breed me like I’m your little bitch, General!”

“Such a good answer.” He grunts, his body suddenly tensing up. You can feel him fill you with his sticky seed, his cock twitching inside of you as he empties every drop. His body drapes over yours, your sweaty forms shuddering as you both catch your breath. You look up at him, enjoying this uncharacteristic display of disarray. Even his hair is all messed up - you were so used to the cleanly gelled hair of your boss. He seems to sense you amusement as he pushes himself off of you, putting himself back into his trousers and buckling his belt back on. He runs a hand through his hair in an attempt to get it to slick back again. You scramble for your clothes, not wanting to irritate him.

“Get dressed and report back for your normal shift in the morning,” he goes back to his desk and retrieves a cigarette to light, “and I will summon you as I see fit for your new responsibility. Also - don’t shower until tonight. I want you to parade yourself around full of my seed all day as a reminder of who you belong to now.”

“Yes, sir.” You finish getting dressed and attempt to fix your hair, exiting his office. Your face grows warm again at what he just said. What have you gotten yourself into?


	2. Public Display of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, things start going crazy here. Hopefully you all like the direction it's going in :D I apologize for any typos.

It had been a couple days since your “agreement” with General Hux. Business had continued on as usual - when you reported for your shift the morning after he acted like nothing had happened. This treatment had continued for the past couple of days. You couldn’t help but feel a little dejected from his neglect. You begin to wonder if the alcohol had made him say the things he did, and now he wishes to pretend as if it never happened. Either way, you followed his lead and said nothing of it.

“Good morning, sir.” You enter his office, cup of tea in one hand and your holopad in the other. You place the tea on his desk - he is focused on his own holopad, reviewing the field notes of his subordinates. He doesn’t acknowledge you. This was normal behavior before that night, but now you can’t help but feel a little hurt. 

“Let me know if you need anything else.” You finally decide the break the silence, turning around to exit the room.

“Aren’t you joining me for the strategic meeting?” He’s still scrolling through his reports.

“If you would like me to, sir. I was told last time I wasn’t required.”

“I would like you to attend today. We may need you to pull some numbers for us.” He places his holopad down, standing up and making his way out of the office. You follow behind him, his pace brisk as you try to keep up. He enters the scheduled room, taking a seat at the head of the table. Other high-ranking officers are present, their attention focused on projections on the center of the table. They’re busy discussing plans of attack and updates on missions, their voices loud as they talk over each other. You head towards an available seat before Hux stops you.

He gently pats his lap.

You stare back at him. No one seems to notice this exchange as they are still focused on their discussions.

He does it again. More firmly. Point taken. Your face goes beet red as you move towards him, taking a seat on his lap. The room suddenly goes quiet.

“Silence. Good. Let’s begin.” Hux seems to completely ignore everyone’s reaction, starting off the meeting as professionally and curtly as possible. You nervously glance around the room, catching the eyes of his colleagues glancing at you or whispering to each other. It’s hard for you to look at them. You try to focus on what Hux is saying, but his reports of Resistance activity just aren’t pulling you in in this situation.

“We need to stop that transport. What do you propose?” He finished, leaving the discussion to the group. They shoot ideas back and forth, and while General Hux listens he begins to stroke your thighs.

“Who are our best pilots? Where are they stationed right now? We could-” The officer notices what’s going on, becoming distracted, “We could send out a team to, uh, intercept them, sir.”

You can’t help but notice a slight smirk on Hux’s face.

“I will have my assistant pull a report of assignments after this meeting. I will meet with you later today to coordinate the team.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hux turns his attention to you.

“Add that to my calendar.”

“I’m on it.” You lift your holopad up off your lap and get to work.

“She certainly is.” You hear someone mutter. Your face feels like it’s on fire now - and it most likely is, due to the nervous snickering you hear throughout the table. General Hux’s previously subtle smirk is now quite obvious. You know he’s enjoying this - he commands respect, and now to have someone to parade around who will follow his every whim? It’s a powerful gesture. You knew many had issues respecting him - you had heard his background wasn’t standard of what made First Order officers. He was also quite young. Many of his subordinates were older, more hardened military types. He would take any opportunity to show his superiority.

“Yes, she is. I find her work quite pleasing.” He strokes your face. The room goes silent again.

“I believe we’ve covered what we’ve needed to. Meeting adjourned.” He waves them off and they begin to exit, muttering back and forth to each other again. The room quickly clears.

“I’ve missed this.” He purrs, running his hands along your body.

“I-I have too, sir.”

“You looked mortified,” he chuckles, “but once that faded away you looked almost proud. You like being my little plaything to show off, don’t you?”

“I liked the looks on their faces, that’s for sure.”

“Yes,” he’s still casually stroking you, “I’d be lying if I didn’t say they’ve said quite some unprofessional things about you.”

“About me?”

“They always talk about how good you look,” he divulged, “and if you were with anyone. They like the way your uniform hugs your curves.” He brushes his hand alongside your body, taking a chance to squeeze your chest. You whimper in delight, appreciating his decision to touch you again.

“Now you’re all mine.” He growls. “To do whatever I want with.”

“Sir,” you plead, “please fuck me again. I’ve missed your touch-”

“Desperate whore,” he’s smirking again, and you can feel his hardness growing underneath you, “so needy. Get on your knees.”

You scramble off of him, obedient and impatient with longing. He swiftly pulls his erection from his pants, its hardness at full attention. Taking ahold of his length, you move your mouth over his head. He grunts, leaning his head back as you begin to run your tongue around the head of his wonderful cock. You decide to be brave and go down the shaft, hoping to take all of him in your mouth. You almost make it all the way down, but when you decide to pull back up he holds you into place.

“I don’t care if you gag. I want to use that beautiful mouth of yours.” He frees you, letting you go back up to the head. You begin to slowly bob your head on his length, feeling his cock filling you up and pressing against your throat. He puts a hand on your head, gently gripping your hair. He starts to dictate the pace, moving you even quicker. He’s panting now, an occasional moan escaping his lips.You glance up occasionally and catch him watching you, his face flushed and his eyes wild with longing. He pulls you off of his cock, staring down at you. You stick your tongue out in an attempt to lick at the head, but he pulls you further. You know he wants you to beg for it.

“Let me taste your cock again, General. Please. I will let you do whatever you want to me - make me gag, facefuck me… anything.”

“Such a good girl at begging for it. However, I want to feel that sweet little cunt of yours. Bend over the table.” He lets go of your hair and grabs you by the arm, lifting you up. You pull down your pants and underwear, bending over the desk and spreading your legs for him. He strokes himself for a couple seconds, enjoying your subservience, before shoving himself inside of you. He’s not as gentle as last time, and his forceful penetration makes you give an embarrassing yelp. His pace quickly becomes rapid, his hands gripping at your hips and he uses your body to create more force with each thrust. Your hands are sprawled out on the desk, trying to keep your composure as he relentlessly fucks you. Your moans are loud - uncontrolled, unable to recall his order for quiet during your last time together. He didn’t seem to remember either, as your vocalizations drive him even more wild and have him pounding you even harder. You’re startled by a hard, loud slap on your ass as he fucks you from behind. It stings - your eyes start to water from it, but you can’t help it as it causes you to go over the edge. You moan and whimper as you feels the waves of pleasure roll through your body, your face pressed against the desk feeling sticky with sweat. Hux grunts, thrusting into you one last time before shooting his load inside of you. He holds himself in for some time and you can feel his cock twitching as the remainder of his cum fills you.

“It’s difficult to not cum inside of you sooner. You feel so wonderful.” You almost detect a bit of tenderness from him. Your heart starts to flutter a bit - even though you’ll do anything for the man, a little bit of tenderness has you giddy like a lovesick teenager.

He pulls himself out of you and zips up his pants.

“Back to work, then.” You smile as you redress yourself, picking up your holopad and reviewing your schedule for the rest of the day.

“It’s been… beneficial… to take some time away from it all. I will be in my office if you need anything from me. Anything.” He exits the room, leaving you by yourself and curious about his feelings.

 

Several weeks later, life has continued on as usual in your new arrangement. Hux would call you to his office constantly - mostly for work, but often for your company. Your little relationship, or whatever you would call it, wasn’t as secret anymore. After his stunt in the strategic meeting, word began to spread around the ship quickly of the General’s little pet. Considering the spontaneity of his need of you, many people also heard the two of you going at in during the day or night and all over the ship. Whenever he called you you prepared for him to have you whenever and wherever he wanted - even if it was a damn broom closet. You actually were surprised by his appetite - and quite flattered.

This morning was your annual physical. Luckily it was medical droids and not gossipy crewmates who would be administering the exam. You sat on a medical bed, answering a medical droid’s incessant questions.

“Any new aches or pains?” 

“No.”

“Do your medications need adjustment?”  
“No.”

“Do you smoke? The First Order highly discourages substance use.”

Doesn’t stop General Hux, you think to yourself amusedly.

“No.”

“Drink? Again, the First Order highly discourages substance use.”

“No.”

“Date of last menstruation?” It drawled.

“Uh, it’s been over a month…” You feel a jolt through your body. Has it been that long?

“Over a month? Have you been sexually active, miss? The First Order highly discourages-”

“I know! You took my blood earlier - what are the results?”

The droid seems to be processing them.

“Ah, yes. I hadn’t viewed them yet since we haven’t had a history of concern with your bloodwork before. However, I have found the source of your delayed menstruation, miss. You are pregnant.”

It certainly shouldn’t have been a surprise, but you still felt in shock.

“Already…?” You mutter. You knew you were playing with fire already, having unprotected sex constantly with your boss, but the weight of it all suddenly hits you. What are you going to do?

“I would like to remind you, miss, that becoming pregnant while serving for the First Order is a major concern. I will need to file a report. Would you be willing to disclose the paternity?”

“Uh, not at this time, no.”

“Please report to your superior immediately and inform them of your situation. Once the administrative side of this incident has been handled, you will need to report back to the medical ward for further evaluation and options.”

“Yes… thank you.” You hop off the bed, making your exit.

“I will go talk to my superior right now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is ALL FLUFF I am sorry!! The smut will return. I did do this on my phone so hopefully it’s not a typo-filled mess

You started taking your time walking to Hux’s office. You were terrified now – what was going to happen? What if he didn’t mean what he had said that night? He could’ve been drunk. Does he even remember what he said? What if he’s livid and you’re discharged to piece together a life on some terrible planet? Your mind is an anxious mess, playing out every worst case scenario imaginable. You don’t even realize that you’ve made it to the closed door of his office, hesitating and deep in thought. 

The door opens. Hux is about to leave, but abruptly stops when he sees you standing there. He looks as if he actually had some sleep recently, his eyes bright and alert. He’s meticulously groomed as usual, but his refreshed face truly complements it and you admire how good he looks this morning. 

“This is a pleasant surprise.” He smirks, but with far more warmth than you’ve ever heard from him. Your heart flutters. He’s in a good mood at least, you think to yourself.

“I hope it is,” you stammer. “May I come in?”

He politely moves to the side, gesturing for you to enter. 

“Thank you, sir.” You take a seat in your usual spot. 

He chuckles. It’s a quiet one, but it’s still a rare laugh from someone as stoic as Hux.

“You know,” He’s now in his chair, focused intently on you, “the formalities are no longer necessary when we are alone like this. Unless, of course, the situation arises.”

“Yes, sir – I mean, just yes-“

“Armitage.” He looks amused by your shock.

Is he really letting you be on first name basis? 

“I love how flustered you get with such trivial things.” He relaxes now, grabbing a datapad to idly do some work. 

“You wanted to talk?”

“Yes. I wanted to let you know that-“

Suddenly an alert chimes – Hux gestures for you to wait a moment as he takes a transmission. You are too caught up in your own mind to even pay attention as his chatter and the person he’s talking to just becomes background noise. It isn’t until he starts to raise his voice that you snap back – the call ends, and Hux slams his fist on his desk. He suddenly doesn’t look so relaxed anymore.

“Damn it! Sometimes I wonder if I am leading more fools than the finest soldiers in the galaxy.” He goes back to his pad, furiously scrolling through and sending messages and orders to his underlings. 

“I’m sorry to bother-“

“Not now. Give me a moment.” He snarls, irritated. You shrink into your seat. His foul mood makes you begin to doubt saying anything at all.

“I’m busy, but you may still speak.” He mutters idly, completely honed in on his work.

“I had my annual physical exam earlier.”

“As per policy. You’re not ill from what I can see. I’m not sure why you’re bringing it up.” His sudden coldness shocks you. You were used to his hot temper on a professional level, but it stings more now. You take a deep breath.

“Armitage,” you cringe as you speak it, the word almost feeling forbidden, but it grabs his attention immediately, “I don’t know how else to say this, but… I’m pregnant.”

He stares at you, expressionless. His hands are clutching his datapad tightly – his knuckles are white against his already pale skin. 

“Are… are you sure?” He chokes out. You can’t tell what’s going on in his head – but for now he almost seems anxious.

“They confirmed it during the exam. And before you ask – it is yours!” You blurt out, eliciting an actual laugh from your general. You gawk, completely taken aback by the reaction.

“I would never doubt that!” He’s trying to look composed, but you can catch the twitches in his face. He’s a man trying to contain himself – contain his excitement. 

“So,” he attempts to jerk right back into stoic self, “are you intending on… keeping it?”

You appreciate that he’s now giving you the option. In those moments of passion he sure didn’t make it seem that way.

“Yes. I mean, if you want me-“

“I would want nothing else in the world.” He grabs your hands, holding them tightly. His lower lip is quivering ever so gently – you can’t help but swoon at his tender expression. 

“I will see to it that you’re taken care of. You will remain here, with me. You may stay in my quarters as well.”

“Oh, you don’t have to-“

“I insist. I do wish to make this public. I want everyone to know that you’re carrying my child – my legacy.”

“Aren’t there rules about-“ You start to imagine your colleagues and their reaction. What little did their opinion matter now, though?

“This is an investment in our future! I lead this army – I can adjust the rules.” 

“Then you may tell whoever you wish.”

“Wonderful.” He releases your hands, standing up and adjusting his uniform. There is more of a bounce to his walk as you watch him retrieve his long coat from a rack. He puts it on as you stand up, realizing he was leaving. 

“You’ve made me a very happy man.” He hurries over to you, giving you a sudden, but intense kiss. You beam, lavishing in his attention. 

“I have some business to take care of – but perhaps you may begin moving your things into my quarters? Use what you need in there as well.”

“Yes, sir.”

“What did I say earlier? It applies even more now that you’re carrying my child.”

“Yes, Armitage.”

“Better. I shall see you later – I have much to discuss with you.”

You breathe a sigh of relief as he departs. That went much better than expected. What did he mean by wanting to discuss some things later, though?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff but with smut! Feelings! 
> 
> I feel like writing some drama and conflict next!

You spent the rest of your day moving your possessions into Hux’s quarters. His living space was roomy and incredibly clean – it shared the similar sterile aesthetic to the rest of the ship. He had almost no visible personal items – all you could see on display were some awards and commendations. You were grateful that he had his own bathroom, and a spacious one at that. No more sharing with inconsiderate colleagues. Again, everything was pristine. All he had on the counter was a comb and a container of gel he used to slick his hair back.

You finish unpacking your small box of things, making sure to not take up too much space in his room. As grateful as you were, you were still quite nervous about living with him. You hoped you weren’t too messy or too cluttery – you felt a little intimidated by his immaculate living space. 

Suddenly the door whooshes open. Hux enters, holding some kind of tray. He’s back to looking exhausted – most likely solving the problems that came up earlier in the day.

“Oh, good. It’s nice to see you have settled in.” He offers you the covered tray – it’s warm.

“I wasn’t sure if you had eaten yet.”

“Isn’t this supposed to be your dinner?” You blurt out, lifting the lid to the chrome container and seeing a wonderful meal fit for only the higher ups of the First Order. He heads towards a drawer, retrieving a bottle of alcohol.

“I’m not hungry. You need it more than I do.” He responds, pouring himself a drink. You eye him as the glass fills up.

“You should be taking care of yourself too. Not eating is-“ You pause, embarrassed at your attempt to nag him. You always held your tongue when you just worked for him, as you were always concerned by his unhealthy habits. He grins, taking a swig of his drink.

“I assure you I am fine. You, however,” he places his drink down and stands up, taking the tray from you and placing it on the table, “need to take care of yourself. Sit down and eat.”

His voice has grown firm, commanding. You hope he doesn’t get like this when the nausea begins.

“I don’t have an appetite! I will eat it though, I promise.” You take a seat on his bed, your hands enjoying the expensive linens that cover it.

“Very well.” He seems satisfied with the agreement, taking his long coat off and hanging it on a rack near the door. 

“Thank you for offering your room to me. If it’s too much of an inconvenience I am completely fine with mov-“

“It won’t be.” He’s pacing around now, and you begin to wonder if he has any experience being this close and intimate to someone. He almost seems uncomfortable.

“As long as you’re sure. Are you… alright, sir? I-I mean, Armitage.”

He has his back to you, but looks back to respond. 

“I am… not used to someone who expresses such care for me. It’s unfamiliar.”

You hesitate, taken aback by his admission. He’s trying to avoid looking at you. You get up, moving in to get closer to him.

“I hope you find it becomes familiar soon enough.” You respond, and he quickly turns around to face you. He gently takes your hands, his eyes meeting yours. The silence seems to last forever.

“I think I am –“ he pauses, reconsidering his thought. 

“You think what, Armitage?” You heart is pounding in your chest, sensing his heightened emotions.

“Nothing. How are you feeling today?” He abandons that thought and promptly changes the subject. 

“I’m fine. A little scared about the whole thing, but I think that’s normal.”

“Quite normal.” He tenderly runs his hand along the side of your face. He’s been quite gentle lately – most likely in fear of harming you in this state.

“I haven’t had any experience with children – I know it’s silly but I’m terrified I won’t know what to do. What if I’m a terrible mother? What if I have no maternal instincts –“ He presses a finger on your lips, immediately silencing you.

“You let such foolish words escape your mouth. I have no doubt you will be wonderful.”

He seems to stop for a moment, averting his eyes again. 

“My father,” he begins, “was a terrible man and an even worse father. I hated him. I myself feared becoming that dreadful man - but I promise you that will not be the case. I will be there not just for you, but for our children.”

You smirk, deciding to take a chance in cheering him up. “Children? I didn’t know you were already in the plural mindset!”

“You never know. It all depends on if I can keep my hands off of you.” He growls, pulling you in close. 

“That’s true. I can’t resist your advances, General.” You purr, sharing a surprisingly tender kiss with him. One quickly becomes several, and before you know it the both of you are completely lost in each other, hands running all over your bodies and your faces locked in your lustful snogging. He’s moving you back to the bed, his hands desperately caressing you and finding their way under your clothes. You get the hint, undressing and allowing him easier access. He’s kissing your neck now, a free hand in between your legs and stroking your wetness. He lingers on each kiss, intent on leaving a mark. Soon you’re on the bed, and for the first time you watch him fully undress in front of you. He’s at the edge of the bed, removing his tunic and undershirt and seemingly completely comfortable enough now to allow himself to be this vulnerable around you. You can’t help but notice a few old scars scattered across his body, and your heart sank a bit. While everyone knew him as the head of the military might of the First Order, a cruel and ruthless man who valued power above all, here you were seeing him as a vulnerable man. A man with scars – mental and physical – who has the capacity to possibly care for someone. At least you believed that he cared about you. He was willing to expose himself to you completely and that had to mean something, right?

Soon he’s completely naked in front of you, his excitement visible as he crawls into the bed, his body draping over you. He kisses you again, his tongue pushing into your mouth and meeting your own. You enjoy this level of connection, reciprocating and running your hands along his body. You can feel the goosebumps rising on his skin, obviously attention starved and enjoying the contact. 

His kisses move down your neck and eventually flutter down to your chest. He’s unusually tender as he kisses and rubs your breasts – you did feel a little sore today. You began to wonder if he was doing research about what you’d be going through. He takes one of your nipples into his mouth, his tongue flicking at it playfully. You let out a gentle moan, tilting your head back a bit. He moves to the other nipple, playing with it too, his tongue enjoying swirling along the texture of their hardness. He moves his mouth off of your chest, continuing his kissing and and stopping when he reaches your lower abdomen. 

“I’m surprised at how soon you became pregnant.” He states, peering up at you.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” You nervously ask, much to his amusement. 

“It’s humorous given how efficient you are in every aspect I’ve known you.”

“Like I told you that one night – anything for my General.”

“Oh, I love hearing you say that. I can’t correct you when it comes out your beautiful mouth so wonderfully.” 

You blush. You enjoyed the moments that side of him would still come out.

“I want to taste you.” He moves further down, resting in between your legs. His tongue slides along your slit, taking its time. You shudder, turning your head back. He uses one hand to push one of your legs aside while the other begins to spread and explore your pussy. His mouth rests on your clit, his tongue flicking at it softly. You gasp, your back arching a bit. You’re embarrassed at how wet you’ve become and you hope he is fine with your taste. He seems like he’s more than happy with it though, as his tongue quite happily continues to explore you. He teases your entrance, eliciting a louder moan from you. It encourages him further, and he spends some time between your legs before getting himself up and pulling your body towards his. His groans as his rubs his hardness against your opening, preparing himself to enter you. He’s taking his time, savoring it. He finally decides to push into you, his initial thrust slow until he’s hilted inside of you. He holds himself there for some time, enjoying your flushed expression from below. He begins to pump in and out of you, focused on your reaction to each stroke. You whimper, used to your normally frantic pace with him, but finding pleasure in this slow rhythm. When you fucked before, it always felt like he was using you. He might as well have been given his motives. Now it seemed like he wanted to actually be intimate with you, and you were quite alarmed by it. You liked it, but this was a new step in your relationship. He’s moving faster now, lowering his body over yours and panting into your ear. You’re overwhelmed by it all – His hot breath against your skin, the sound of him penetrating your wetness, his deep, green eyes periodically taking you in while he pounds you. You feel drunk with passion.

“I think I love you.” You gasp out, causing him to stop. His eyes were wide.

“Wh-what did you say?” It’s the most uncomposed you’ve ever heard him. 

It’s now or never, isn’t it?

“I love you.” You repeat confidently. He stares down at you, his expression unsure, almost fearful. His hair is in completely disarray now, his ginger locks almost all fallen out of their slicked perfection. He looks more like a normal, scared man and not like the terrifying military leader you had known for so long. Your heart is pounding, fearful of his lack of a response. 

“You don’t have to say it back.” You add, completely meaning it. You wouldn’t want to put him in that kind of position. You felt silly blurting it out and would be fine letting it go.

“I despised the word love once. I never knew of any experiences that would warrant the use of it – I thought it wasn’t real. I understand now. I would do anything for you. It complicates things, with my focus on my service to the First Order, but I see a future of greatness with you required to be part of it.” 

“So…?” You decide to respond playfully, ecstatic over his admission. 

“I… love you, too.” He seems to still be processing his feelings as he’s saying it. 

“Weren’t we in the middle of something?” He suddenly quips. He’s joking with you now! You giggle as he goes straight back to thrusting into you, building his pace back to where it was before you decided to have a conversation. 

“And no more emotional confessions or else I will need to put something in your mouth.” He groans, grabbing your hips and he pounds you harder. 

“Y-yes, sir!” You moan, his cock pushing against just the right spot to send you over the edge. You arch your back higher, feeling yourself tightening over his length. This is too much for Hux, and he pushes into you one more time before climaxing, filling you with his warm seed. He grunts, his cock twitching inside of you as it spurts a few more drops. He rolls off of you, catching his breath.

“You’re too much sometimes.” He pants, glancing over at you.

You smirk back at him, content. You could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, fluffy update. Let me know if you have any requests because I would love to write them!
> 
> Thanks for being so kind in your comments - as you can tell it’s motivating me!

You had begged Armitage to let you go back to work. He had originally insisted on you taking a break due to “the importance of avoiding stress at such a delicate time”, but after a few weeks of insisting he finally let you return to your duties.

Unfortunately, by now you were quite plagued by morning sickness. Your work also felt much more exhausting than usual – running around all day left you quite tired. You didn’t want to admit this to Hux, knowing you would receive a snide “I told you so” from him. Your uniform definitely was a bit more snug, your belly starting to poke out a bit. It wasn’t too bad at this point – it was easily hidden under your uniform for now. You were fine putting on a brave face and getting through your day without a complaint.

You holed yourself up in a records room, searching for some older reports for most of the morning. It was a quiet escape while you battled with not feeling that well. Pulling the final report, you begin to gather your stacks together to bring back into Hux’s office, not realizing someone else had entered the room.

“What’re you doing in here?” The voice spat. You turned around, facing the officer. He’s older – you don’t seem to recognize him, but given how many people were stationed with you it wasn’t surprising.

“I’m gathering reports for General-“

“You actually doing some work that’s not on your knees for a change?” His words leaked with venom.

“Excuse me?” You snap.

“Well, not always on your knees,” he glares down at your stomach, “as I heard the news. General Hux is a weak minded fool, and a little whore luring him into this kind of situation like this proves it. He’s just like his father, really. Except he actually seems proud and excited –“

Your vision begins to blur as you grow more infuriated with him. Who does he think he is?

“I don’t appreciate your insubordinate language, sir. I don’t think General Hux would-“

“You going to run off and tell Daddy now, are you?”

“You’re disgusting!” You snap, raising your hand to slap him but he grabs it and grips it tightly. It hurts. You wince as he moves closer to you. 

“I don’t know what you see in him. Any one of us could treat you like dirt, since that’s the way you like being treated.”

“Let go of me!” Your voice is raised as you try to break free from him. You don’t realize the door has opened while you struggled.

“Lieutenant!” Barked a voice, shaking with fury. You both turned around – Armitage had his pistol drawn, pointed directly at the man. 

“I could just kill you here,” he snarled, his hand keeping a steady grip on his weapon, “but I must keep order on this ship. Let her go. Now!”

The lieutenant almost instantly released you, raising his hands in defeat. Hux motions, summoning some stormtroopers into the room to take the man into custody. 

“Assaulting a fellow officer. I expected more of you.” Hux snapped, finally holstering his weapon.

He’s silent as they drag him off, giving you a parting glare before leaving you and Hux alone.

“How did you know?” You rub your wrist as it’s still tender.

“You are normally much quicker when you’re in here. I thought I would check up on you, given your state, and I’m glad I did. Are you alright?”

“Yes. Thank you. I have your reports ready.” You gesture towards the stack on the desk.

“Ah. Let’s return to my office.” He takes the stack himself, motioning for you to follow. You make it back, taking your place at the additional desk he had brought in so you could work with him.

“This is one of the reasons I didn’t want you working yet.” He places the stack of reports in front of TLJ.

“I can’t stay cooped up. I want to work – to get out.”

“I understand that, but the reaction to your… situation… hasn’t been overly positive. I want to protect you from any potential harm.”

You cross your arms, annoyed. It doesn’t help that you’ve felt a little more sensitive than normal.

“Don’t pout now…” He uses a finger to lift your chin up, a small smirk appearing on his lips. 

“I’m not.” You protest, trying to not look at him.

“It’s not very becoming of the future wife of the First Order General.” A jolt runs through you and you turn your attention back to him. 

“Armitage?” You look at him, confused.

He kneels next to you, taking your hand. The world begins to slow to a crawl as you realize what’s happening. He retrieves a simple black band from his pocket, slipping it onto your finger. Your eyes begin to water.

“A promise for now. When the time is right, I would like you to be by my side as my wife. For now… this can add some legitimacy to our relationship. Perhaps it can give you some peace from the malcontents. Do you accept?”

“Of course I accept!” You hop up from your seat and pull him up by his hands, wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging him. He seems taken aback, slowly returning the hug. You keep forgetting most affection is quite new to the stoic man. His hands make their way to your ever so slightly swollen stomach. 

“Have you been in for an exam yet since you found out?” He speaks ever so softly when it’s about your child now. You can’t help but melt when he gets like this.

“Not yet. I go in tomorrow.”

“Good, good. When will you know –“

“I’m not sure. I will tell you when they tell me.”

“Ah. Have you.. thought about any names?”

“I haven’t. Have you?”

“No. We can always plan that later.” He brings his hands up to your face, giving you a sweet peck on the forehead.

“You get so focused on all the destruction and chaos - it’s almost jarring to see someone as beautiful as you are, creating new life. You are quite miraculous, my love.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter? Unless I feel like writing more plot-related stuff :D I kind of felt this paints an open-ended picture to your own interpretation of the story so you can give it the sad or happy ending you want.

“You feel so good, my love.” Hux groaned, his gloved fingers digging into your hips. He had pretty much pounced you during his normal working hours while you spent the afternoon resting in your shared quarters – he entered the room, his gaze longing and almost predatory as he pinned you down to the bed and began to quickly undress you. He just pulled himself out of his pants, obviously having to get back to work and wanting to have a quick moment of release with you. You didn’t mind this kind of attention at all – he was now draped over your body, panting, his breath hot on your neck as he thrusted into you with a primal need.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he growled breathlessly, “and it’s interfering with my work. I needed to have you.”

“Sir, you can have me any time. Th-that’s what I’m here for.” You pleasurably whimper, unable to enjoy speaking to him like this. While you knew he had romantic feelings for you and you for him, you couldn’t help but still revel in the power dynamics of your relationship. Hux understandably enjoyed it too, a devilish grin appearing on his flushed face.

“Oh, I know you love to be used. Whether it’s for my little plaything or being my little breeding bitch.” His pace grows quicker, your submission driving him wild and near the edge. 

“Yes, sir. Anything for you.” You purr, running a hand gently across his face. His eyes meet yours and suddenly the aggression in his tone and movements cease, thrusting a few more times into your before cumming inside of you. You can feel his cock twitching inside of you. He collects himself, closing his eyes for a moment.

“I hope you’ll forgive my excitement and quickness. I promise I will make it up to you tonight. I needed to make myself focus while I’m on the bridge.”

“Oh, I have no doubt you will make up for it.” You smirk, pecking him on the lips. He crawls off of you, adjusting his trousers and belt. He retrieves his longcoat from the chair he decided to toss it on before throwing himself onto you.

“I always appreciate your faith in me. I will see you this evening. Let me know if you need anything, my dear.”

“I will!” You nod, watching him leave. You notice an alert popping up on your datapad and reach over to the bedside table. 

Appointment. 

“I forgot!” You cry out, scrambling off of the bed to get dressed. Armitage’s impromptu passion completely distracted you from your scheduled checkup. You rush out, scurrying to the medbay. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too long of an appointment….

The medical droids performed some scans and took blood again. They went over the normal questionnaires and had asked you wait once they were done. You sat on a cold, sterile metal seat while you waited for what felt like an eternity. All you could do is flip through your datapad and get caught up on some tasks Hux had assigned to you throughout the week.

“I apologize for the delay, miss.” The droid returned into the room, startling you and making you jump a little bit.

“Oh, no worries. Not like I have anything else going on.” You laugh nervously.

“Your health is optimal and your pregnancy appears to be healthy with no lab results that would cause concern.” The droid begins to drawl off the actual levels on your labs. You notice something in the corner of your eye – Hux is now in the medbay, his hands behind his back in his proper normal professional stance.

The droid promptly stops and turns his attention to Hux.

“Good afternoon, General. Do you require my assistance?” 

“No. I am simply here to oversee her results.”

You give him a warm smile before turning your attention back to the droid.

“Understood. Now, miss, everything appears to be normal. I am sending information to your datapad about your morning sickness and what to expect in the next couple of months.”

“Thank you.”

“Would you be interested in learning the sex of them?”

You turn to Hux. 

“Do you want to know?” You feel the butterflies in your stomach at the thought – it didn’t matter what the droid said, but this made it feel more real.

“I have no preference either way.” He was back to his stoic self, but you could see the twitches of anticipation in his expression.

“I want to know.” You continued.

“Based on our scans, it appears you will be having boys. However, we can confirm further into your pregnancy.”

You feel the blood drain from your face.

“Uh, did you mean plural? Or is this some kind of malfunction?”

You actually hear a surprised chortle behind you. Is he… laughing?

“No, miss. It is not a malfunction. You are having two boys. Twins, miss.”

“Oh… oh, stars…” You begin to feel lightheaded. You were terrified enough to have one child, let alone TWO. Your mind begins to spiral into all of the anxieties you could possibly have about this updated situation, and the world begins to spin around you. It looks like the droid is still talking to you, but you can’t hear anything it’s saying. Armitage has moved up to you, noticing something is up. He tries to talk to you as well but it’s just noise.

“I think I’m going to-“ you mutter before everything goes black.

The world comes back into focus. Your brain begins to catch up – you’ve just fainted right there. Luckily it appears Hux caught on to your alarm and braced himself to catch you. The droid was running scans, and you could hear it assuring him that it was just shock and that you were fine otherwise.

“Are you okay, my love?” He whispers, helping you get back up. 

“Yes. I just… wasn’t ready to hear that, I think.”

“It was quite a shock, wasn’t it?” He smirks.

“I heard you laugh! Our fearless leader, possibly giddy?” Your eyes start to fully focus again. 

“I’m not giddy. It was simply your reaction to the news.”

“Uh-huh.” You give him a playful side-eye.

“Twins. You continue to surprise me.” He’s still trying to contain any flicker of actual, visible excitement. 

“Would you like to know hair or eye col-“ The droid decides to interrupt your moment. 

“Let’s leave that a surprise, shall we?” Hux looks back at you.

“If you want to. I’d love to know if I’m dealing with little versions of their dashing father, fiery hair and all.” You beam at him, catching a moment of embarrassment on his face and a slight faint of a blush on his cheeks. 

“Let us hope they end up more like you. Let’s take you back to our quarters.” He offers you and hand and helps you up from your seat, guiding you out of the medbay.

You enter your quarters again, feeling worn out after that news. You are quite excited, but now fearful about taking on twice the commitment you originally planned. Armitage, however, can’t hide his excitement very well. You couldn’t help but notice a pep to his step on your walk back, a smirk trying to escape his lips the entire time.

You take a seat on the sofa in his quarters and surprisingly he joins you.

“Thank you for being there with me. I know you’re busy.” 

“If anything I apologize for not getting there sooner. I should be supporting you in any way I can.”

“It meant a lot.” 

He takes your hand again and faces you.

“I need to confess something to you. You’re the only person I trust and I want to tell you.”

“Yes, Armitage?” You gulp.

“One day,” he speaks in a whisper, almost nervous of any listening ears, “I wish to exceed the title of General. I see myself as the future leader of the First Order – an emperor, perhaps.”

You realize now why he’s speaking in whispers. This is quite treasonous talk.

“How I will get there is unknown at this time. There are certain… obstacles... that I’m unsure on how to deal with. Once those have been figured out, I will assume my rightful place as ruler.”

You can’t help but be fearful at his tone – his ambition was certainly a strength and a weakness to him. You began to worry about not only his lofty goals but now his life is such things were ever to be discovered by someone else.

“The reason I bring this up,” he continues, “is because this future now requires you. When the day comes that I become an emperor of sorts, I would be honored to have you be my empress. Imagine it – you could have anything you ever wanted. You would be treated like royalty, dressed in the finest clothing, doted on day and night-“

“I don’t need all of that, Armitage!” 

“You could have it if you wanted to. I would want nothing more than to have you by my side when that time comes – the mother of my children, my confidant, my… only friend. This is why I gave you that ring. It was a promise that you will have all of that when the time is right. I cannot marry you now when you deserve so much more.”

You shake your head, unsure of how to process this. He’s passionate as he speaks, but your anxiety just increases at all the what ifs of this situation. You never wanted power out of this – or did you? You did court the most powerful man you had access to. You gave yourself to him in every way imaginable. Perhaps his logic was beginning to make sense? 

You ponder the thought a moment before responding.

“I will be with you no matter what. I was here as your little plaything and assistant, and if you would have me as your empress… I will be there too.”

“Thank you. I… treasure you.” He kisses your hand. Your face goes red – you still can’t get over his displays of affection.

“I must get back to the bridge. Rest and take care of yourself. I shouldn’t be gone too long.”

He leaves and you flip your back onto the bed, realizing how much he has you wrapped around his finger. But more importantly, how much he seems to be wrapped around yours. You look down at your protruding belly. You were certain he’d be telling everyone who would listen about it – it was unusually cute to think about. He certainly was a proud father to be. Maybe this would turn out all okay?


End file.
